A l'aide de mon sang
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: A l'aide de mon sang, j'écris sur ma propre prison : "Ne t'arrête pas. Continue à aller de l'avant."


**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Voici un petit One-Shot pour l'anniversaire de notre petit Allen Walker ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclamer : Allen Walker appartient, comme vous le savez, à Katsura Hoshino !**

* * *

 **A l'aide de mon sang.**

* * *

Sous terre, dans une cellule bien gardé, se trouve Allen Walker. Sa respiration est erratique, alors qu'il est allongé sur son lit, son bras droit devant ses yeux, afin d'obstruer son champ de vision. Il déglutit avec difficulté, serre les dents. Parfois, son corps est parcouru de spames incessants. Ces spasmes sont accompagnés, à chaque fois, d'un changement temporaire du teint et de la couleur des yeux d'Allen. Hormis les sept stigmates manquants, il ressemble alors dans ces moments-là à un véritable Noah.

A chaque jour qui passe, il se bat contre l'emprise du Quatorzième depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Il ne se nourrit qu'avec la nourriture gentillement apporté par Link car il est sûr que celle-ci n'a pas été touché par l'Administration Centrale à cause des écritures de Jerry. L'eau, c'est aussi Link qui la lui apporte. Pour être honnête, il ne fait plus confiance à personne, maintenant. Il a toujours peur qu'on ait versé dans ce qu'il ingurgite, un sérum de vérité et qu'ensuite on vienne l'interroger. Et il ne veut rien dire. Il ne dort presque plus non plus. Il sait que s'il le le fait trop souvent et trop longtemps, Neah ce petit fourbe va en profiter pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il sait qu'il en est parfaitement capable, au stade de l'éveil où il en est … !

Une idée germe alors dans l'esprit embrouillé d'Allen. Lentement, douloureusement, il se met assit au bord de sa couchette, accompagné d'un ou deux agréables spasmes douloureux auquel il a bien finit par s'habituer, au bout d'un an.

Avec précaution, il se lève et s'avance jusqu'au mur non loin. Il a besoin de place. Face au mur, il regarde son bras d'Innocence. Il est tellement faible qu'on a retiré ces étranges cartes restrictives de son bras … Quel ironie.

A l'aide de la griffe de son index de la main gauche, il s'entaille le bras profondément. Il met un peu de sang sur son doigt et, de son écriture malhabile, trace sur le mur :

.

 _A l'aide de mon sang, j'écris sur ma propre prison._  
 _Je sais que je ne vais pas survivre une nuit de plus._  
 _A chaque jour qui passe, je sens son ascension,_  
 _Celle du Quatorzième Noah, toujours un peu plus._

 _Aujourd'hui, je viens d'avoir dix-sept années, vous savez ?_  
 _Cette vie que j'ai, elle est bien trop jeune pour s'éteindre._  
 _Pourquoi vous … Pourquoi continuez à vous obstiner ?!_  
 _Je hais l'Innocence car je deviens un assassin !_

 _J'ai été rejeté par mon « papa » et ma « maman » ;_  
 _J'ai été maudit et je dois maintenant disparaître._  
 _Je suis un Exorciste, pas un ancêtre !_  
 _« NE T'ARRETE PAS. CONTINUE A ALLER DE L'AVANT! »_

.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres d'Allen alors qu'il contemple son œuvre.

Alors, doucement, il murmure afin que seul le Noah qui est en lui l'entende :

« - Je resterai un Exorciste quoi qu'il arrive. Plutôt mourir que de devenir un Noah. »

A l'aide de ses dernières forces, Allen active son Innocence. Il sort son épée. Alors, tout en disant « Je suis désolé », Allen s'empale avec son épée. Son cri, mêlé à celui de Neah en lui, résonne dans toute la cellule. La porte de la prison s'ouvre bien trop tard et lorsque les gardiens entrent dans la pièce, tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir, c'est le corps du jeune Allen Walker, allongé sur le sol, empalé par son Innocence. Sous leurs yeux ébahit, le corps de l'albinos se désintègre en une multitude de particules, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant derrière lui, ses vêtements, son Innocence et son golem Timcanpy.

Ne t'arrête pas. Continue à aller de l'avant.

Jusqu'à la toute fin, Allen aura continué à aller de l'avant, sans jamais s'arrêter. Qu'importe les difficultés ou les obstacles, il les a surmontés sans faillir. Mais en Neah, il s'est trouvé un adversaire de taille. Parce qu'après tout … n'est-ce pas Neah qui a dit à Mana ces paroles là alors qu'il était sur le seuil de la mort ?


End file.
